


Fijacion Oral (Oral Fixation)

by ThatEsqCrush



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: You can have a full bush, a landing strip, or be completely bare. Rafael knows what he is doing, and will know how to find a way in.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Kudos: 14





	Fijacion Oral (Oral Fixation)

“Spread your legs for me,” your husband quietly ordered as you laid on the bed, naked from the waist down.

Blushing, you did as he requested, feeling both vulnerable and completely turned on at the same time. Though the light was dim, Rafael could see how wet you were; your pussy glinted with your essence.

Rafael rolled up his sleeves as he walked up to the edge of the bed. Slowly he got on his knees, and pulled your legs by your calves, so that your legs draped over his shoulders. You propped yourself onto your elbows so you could watch. Rafael alternated placing kisses and love bites along your thighs, causing you to shiver involuntarily. Finally, he nestled in between your legs and inhaled your scent before diving into your folds. You threw your head back as his tongue performed in ways you didn’t think was humanly possible. His tongue was warm and wet, and you wondered how much was it you versus him salivating like a starving creature.

You squirmed and Rafael laid a heavy forearm against your hips, stilling you.

“Oh God,” you groaned as you fell back, lacing your hands into his salt and pepper hair. You pulled at his hair, tugging as your hips threatened to undulate against his mouth. Rafael snaked two fingers from under to slip into your warm sheath and you sighed in contentment. His tongue swirled over your clitoris as he pumped his fingers in and out of you.

Rafael alternated long swipes with flicks, as he finger fucked you. You groaned, murmuring Rafael’s name with praise. You tugged on his hair again, trying to keep him close as you felt your orgasm begin to build.

Rafael paused his actions, resting against a thigh, in an attempt to catch his own breath. He looked up at you and the sight was his near undoing: your quivering body was flushed pink, and your breathing was uneven. You whined as his mouth left you. Rafael chuckled low and you could’ve sworn he said that he wasn’t done with you. Rafael dove back in, lapping at your pussy. The room was silent except for your moans and the wet sounds of Rafael’s oral activity.

At one point, Rafael pulled away and you could hear him chuckling. You sat up on your elbows, your face dripping with sweat and cocked your brow at him. “Everything okay?”

Rafael gave you a lopsided grin. “You tickled me.”

Your brows furrowed. “I did what now?” you asked slightly horrified, not really knowing what he meant - but it couldn’t have been good.

It was Rafael’s turn to cock his head. “Your hair, it tickled my face.”

You gasped, fully horrified. “My pubic hair?”

Rafael swallowed hard, unsure as to how he should respond. “It’s just hair. It tickles me sometimes. It’s not a big deal.”

“Oh God,” you groaned, now sitting up more fully and covering your face. “I am so embarrassed.”

‘Coño,’ Rafael swore inwardly. He could feel his erection deflating minute by minute. “Cariño, talk to me.”

You shook your head, your hands still covering your face. “No.”

Rafael stood and moved to sit on the bed, next to you. You felt the bed dip with his weight and he pulled you close to him. “I’m sorry for upsetting you.”

You threw your hands down and looked at him. “I just haven’t had the time to take care of myself - there - since we had the baby. I already feel like I’ve let myself go, I haven’t lost all of the baby weight and then this?”

Rafael cupped your chin so that you were facing him. “Cariño, to me, you are perfect. Eres una diosa. And for what it’s worth, you can have a full bush, a landing strip, or be completely bare. I know what I am doing, and I know how to find my way in.”

You blushed at his comment. “¿En serio?”

Rafael licked his lips and gave you a lascivious smile. “Oh yes. Now let me finish what I was doing to that delectable pussy. I want to make you feel good.”

You nodded. Rafael kissed you softly and you could taste yourself on his lips. His tongue traced your bottom lip, before nibbling and tugging at it. You allowed Rafael to push you back on the bed. Rafael made his way back down your body, placing soft kisses on your skin until he reached your legs. You closed your eyes in anticipation.

“Look at me,” Rafael ordered and your eyes flew open, locking with his green ones. You bit your lip and felt an erotic charge through your body. Rafael used his fingers to spread open your lips, and he gently stroked them, spreading your wetness. Rafael buried his face in between your legs, sucking and licking at your most feminine parts. You gripped the sheets tightly, moaning Rafael’s name as he resumed his oral ministrations. Rafael used a free hand to reach up and play with a clothed breast and you wished you were fully naked, and not just from the bottom down. Your hips rose and rocked against his face. “Don’t stop, so close,” you groaned.

“Never,” Rafael murmured as he used the pad of his thumb to rub your clitoris. His breath tickled swollen pearl. Sensing your were close - your walls began to flutter against his fingers - Rafael shook his head from side to side while humming, sending vibrations up your form.

You felt the familiar coil in your belly and before you knew it, you were falling apart, coming all over Rafael’s face - chanting his name and praising God all at once.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” you sighed as came down from your high. “That was wonderful.”

Rafael gave you a few more gentle strokes with tongue but your body jerked as you were overstimulated.

Rafael crawled back up to your body and pulled your body close against his. “How was that?”

You pressed a kiss on his lips. “Perfect.”

“Good,” Rafael purred pulling you close and gently kissing you. “Don’t you want me to-“ you asked but Rafael cut you off.

“No, diosa divina,” Rafael replied. “Sleep now. Tomorrow. Maybe you can wrap those gorgeous tits around my cock?”

You locked eyes once more and Rafael saw your eyes sparkle as you nodded, smiling. Rafael kissed you once more.

Sleep befell the two of you quickly, as you snuggled against each other.

FIN


End file.
